PMS Itu Apa, Sih?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Natsu Lucy Oneshot / Canon / Natsu dengan nada tidak bersalah dan lantang pun bertanya, "PMS itu apa, sih?" sontak membuat semua orang di guild terdiam seketika. / RnR!


Warning : Typo(s), Canon

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**PMS Itu Apa, Sih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Siang ini terasa terik. Matahari sudah mulai berada di atas kepala. Orang-orang yang sudah beraktifitas mulai pagi tidak ada kata lelah untuk terus bekerja. Jalan-jalan ramai oleh warga-warga yang berjualan dan lain-lain.

Situasi itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan guild kesayangan kita, Fairy Tail. Seperti biasa, ramai. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai bising. Mage-mage yang tidak menjalankan misi—atau hanya sekedar beristirahat, terlihat sedang bertarung satu sama lain. Tampaknya mereka tidak benar-benar beristirahat .

Begitu juga dengan seorang mage stellar spirit ini. Dia sedang beristirahat dari misi kemarin yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Untung saja kelompoknya tidak mengacau lagi di tengah-tengah misi. Tapi tetap saja misi panjang itu membuat mereka beristirahat. Ralat, Lucy memaksa mereka untuk beristirahat.

Lucy sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ yang bagus. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sensitif hari ini. Tersenggol sedikit saja, dia sudah marah-marah tidak karuan. Sering sewot, dan lain sebagainya. Mirajane yang mengetahui hal ini pun langsung mendekati Lucy sambil membawakannya minuman yang menenangkan.

"Lucy … hari ini kau kenapa?" tanya sekaligus sapa Mirajane kepada Lucy dan meletakkan sebuah minuman di depan Lucy.

"Entahlah. Aku juga merasa sangat sensitif hari ini. Perasaanku lebih peka," ucap Lucy gusar dan menerima minuman yang disediakan Mirajane.

"Kau sedang PMS, Lu_-chan_?" tanya Levy dengan hati-hati—agar Lucy tidak memarahinya jika dia tersinggung.

Lucy diam sebentar. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya berkerut tanda sedang berpikir mengingat.

"Mungkin juga. Karena aku bulan ini belum," ucap Lucy menghela napas. Levy ikut-ikutan mengehela napas juga karena dia tidak dimarahi seperti lainnya.

"Oh, kau sedang PMS? Wajar saja daritadi kau marah-marah. Kau seperti ibu-ibu judes, kau tahu," ucap Cana yang berada di sebelah Levy—dan masih setia memegang _barrel_ birnya.

"Diam kau, Cana!" ucap Lucy dengan sewot. Namun kemudian wajahnya sendu lagi.

"Haah, aku ingin mengontrol emosiku," ucap Lucy menunduk. Dia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah karena dia telah membentaki teman-temannya yang notabene hanya bercanda.

Tiba-tiba Mirajane tersentak kecil, "Aku pernah tahu ada buku cara mengontrol emosi," Mirajane tersenyum kecil dan memandang Lucy. "Aku carikan dulu ya, Lucy."

"Iya. Terima kasih ya, Mira_-san_," ucap Lucy agak sedikit tenang. Dia melihat kepergian mage berambut putih—yang pasti bukan karena uban— itu melenggang pergi dari bar guild dan menuju perpustakaan _guild_.

"Apa kau juga selalu begini, Levy_-chan_?" tanya Lucy pada Levy. Levy hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Kadang-kadang. Tapi kalau tentang perasaan yang sensitif, aku selalu begitu."

"Hoo, begitu."

"Lu-chan memang biasanya tanggal-tanggal segini ya?" tanya Levy balik.

"Kadang iya kadang tidak. Kadang lebih dulu, kadang terlambat pun pernah. Tapi memang bulan ini aku belum sama sekali," ucap Lucy memandangi gelas minumannya yang telah habis.

Tiba-tiba seorang mage api datang dan memeluk pundak Lucy. "Apanya yang belum, Luce? Bukankah kau sudah membayar uang persewaan rumahmu itu?" ucap Natsu dengan nada bertanya-tanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy.

Darah Lucy sontak naik secara missal ke pipi Lucy. _Blushing_ berat. Dengan segera gadis _blondie_ itu pun mendorong Natsu untuk menjauh darinya, "Na-natsu! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Lucy dan akhirnya Natsu duduk di sampingnya dan menghadapnya.

"Ada apa, Luce? Kau hari ini terlihat seperti nenek-nenek cerewet," ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya. Lucy segera memperlihatkan perempatan urat di dahinya.

"Diam kau, _flame head_!" ucap Lucy marah.

"Wah … ternyata sekarang Lucy juga suka meledekmu! Kita sama, Lucy!" ucap Gray dengan nada mengejek Natsu.

"Kau juga, _ice boxer_!" ucap Lucy tak kalah sewot.

"Hahaha… Lihat Lucy juga meledekmu!" ucap Natsu tertawa meledek.

Dan seperti biasa, di antara mage es dan api itu terlihat _background_ suram yang menakutkan. Mereka tidak berani mengambil langkah jauh—bertarung—karena di samping Cana sudah ada sang Titania yang mengintai mereka.

Setelah sudah mendapat _deathglare_ yang cukup cantik dan indah dari Erza, Gray dan Natsu pun menjadi kawan lagi. Natsu kembali duduk di samping Lucy dan Gray ada di samping Natsu. Dia memandang Lucy dengan tatapan meneliti. Ditatap seperti itu Lucy pun tidak kuasa menahan emosi. Walaupun dengan sedikit _blushing_.

"Kau mau apa sih, Natsu!" ucap Lucy memandang Natsu marah.

"Tidak. aku hanya pastikan seluruh tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja kau marah karena sesuatu telah hilang darimu," ucap Natsu dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Dan itu semakin membuat Lucy emosi.

Sedangkan Levy dan Cana hanya ber-_giggle_ ria. "Bukan, Natsu. Sesuatu pada Lucy akan terjadi," ucap Cana dengan nada menggoda Lucy. Lucy hanya memandang kesal Cana. Tanpa diduga, Natsu merasa panik sendiri.

"Hah? Terjadi apa? Kau akan baik-baik saja kan Luce? Apa perlu kutemani?" ucap Natsu khawatir. Kedua teman Lucy—bahkan merambat sampai Erza tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan sang Dragon _Slayer_ itu. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mendecih kesal.

"Luce? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"TIDAK ADA!" ucap—bentak Lucy pada Natsu.

"Tidak. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Natsu menyelidik. Matanya seperti tidak suka jika gadis _blondie_ satu ini merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Lucy, sudah kutemukan! Buku dengan judul 'Cara mengatasi emosi pada masa PMS'. Carinya susah lho," ucap Mirajane memotong perkataan Lucy.

Lucy yang kaget dengan kehadiran Mirajane yang ada di depannya dan mengatakan 'sesuatu' itu di depan Natsu langsung memerah tidak karuan karena malu. Gray yang mendengar perkataan Mirajane pun agak _blushing_ sedikit dan tidak lama kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya.

Tanpa diduga Natsu malah bengong. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit lebar dan dahinya mengkerut tanda tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Melihat Lucy yang mukanya seperti kepiting rebus itu membuat Natsu menjadi semakin bingung. Karena Natsu anaknya sedikit—atau memang blak-blakan, dengan terang-terangan dan lantang dia bertanya.

"PMS itu apa, sih?"

Dan seketika guild menjadi hening.

Detik pertama, semua hening.

Detik kedua, semua berpandangan ke arah Natsu.

Detik ketiga …

"HUAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAA!" tawa semua anggota guild pun meledak sejadi-jadinya.

Semuanya tertawa dengan lepas. Terkadang ada yang sedikit _blushing_ tapi tetap tertawa. Hanya dua orang yang saat ini berekspresi berbeda dengan lainnya.

Lucy, dengan tampang malu-setengah-hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia terlalu kaget dan malu. Kaget karena Natsu tidak tahu apa itu artinya, dan malu karena semua orang di guild akhirnya tahu bahwa dia sedang PMS. Sebenarnya Lucy ingin tertawa juga, tapi malunya dia mengalahkan segalanya.

Di lain sisi, Natsu tetap pada tampang cengonya. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat orang-orang di guild dengan tatapan penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Natsu kau bodoh sekali!"

"Lucy ternyata sedang PMS~"

"Lucy memang laki-laki!" ucap kau-tahu-siapa dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Natsu … ckckck."

"Natsu geblek."

Begitu banyak komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan oleh semua anggota guild Fairy Tail. Natsu yang mendengar itu tetap pada wajah bodohnya. Sedangkan Lucy yang sudah membawa buku dari Mirajane tadi beranjak berdiri.

Natsu yang menyadari Lucy berdiri pun bertanya, "Luce, mau kemana?" Lucy tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Natsu dengan horror dan penuh amarah. Meskipun di manik coklatnya tersirat rasa kesedihan.

"NATSU BAKAAAAAAA!" teriak Lucy dengan kencang dan marah. Semua orang yang tadi tertawa-tawa pun langsung melihat kembali kedua insan itu dengan hening.

"A-apa?" tanya Natsu gelagapan. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Lucy hanya memandang marah Natsu dan berbalik pergi. Natsu tidak terima dan memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy—menahannya untuk pergi.

"Luce, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsu bingung. Sedangkan Lucy hanya menunduk—menyembunyikan rona merah yang merajalela di pipi putih Lucy.

Hening sejenak. Begitu juga suasana di guild. Melihat adegan drama korea yang belum berakhir. Natsu masih memegang tangan Lucy.

"… apa ini karena aku bertanya tentang PMS?" tanya Natsu dengan hati-hati.

Kata-kata Natsu seketika membuat perasaan melankolis Lucy—karena dipegang tangannya— menjadi perasaan emosi. Dengan secepat kilat—superman saja kalah—, Lucy melepaskan genggaman Natsu. Yah meskipun dia tidak rela.

Lucy melenggang pergi dengan cepat keluar guild. Natsu yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya."

Semua anggota guild pun memandang kasihan pada sang Dragon _Slayer_ itu. Sepertinya adegan drama koreanya bergenre _angst_. Natsu yang (akhirnya) merasa diperhatikan oleh guild pun langsung memasang muka kesal.

"Kenapa kalian?" ucap Natsu dengan kesal tingkat dewa.

"Aku kasihan padamu yang terlalu bodoh, _flame head_," ucap Gray sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Natsu hanya mendecih.

"Memangnya kalian semua tahu? Apa itu PMS?" tanya Natsu dengan nada menantang.

"Tahu, lah," ucap semua orang serentak. Tiba-tiba Natsu menunduk dan memiliki _background_ sedang _stress_ dan terasingkan dari semuanya.

"He-hei Natsu … tidak perlu begitu. Aku memaklumi karena kau itu laki-laki," ucap Lisanna.

"Maaf saja karena aku menjadi orang bodoh," ucap Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada gadis _cheerleader_ itu. Tadi pasti sangat memalukan baginya," ucap Bixlow menyarankan.

"Benar. Aku saja tidak pernah berkata apa-apa ketika Levy berubah menjadi monster ganas seperti itu," ucap Gajeel sambil memakan paku dan peralatan yang terbuat dari besi lainnya.

"GAJEEL!" ucap Levy kesal.

Natsu hanya mendengus kesal. Kalau soal gadis dia pasti lemah akan hal seperti itu. Dia 'kan hanya ingin berada di pihak-yang-selalu-dibutuhkan Lucy. Blak-blakan sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula malu bertanya sesat di jalan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa minta maaf kalau aku tidak tahu arti dari PMS," ucap Natsu kesal dan frustasi. Kemudian dia mendekati Gray dan bertanya, "Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Gray hanya gelagepan dan sedikit _blushing_.

"Aku tahu. Tapi … i-itu lebih baik jika dijelaskan oleh perempuan saja," ucap Gray melirik para gadis yang masih duduk-duduk di bar. Mirajane pun beraksi.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu apa itu arti PMS, Natsu?" tanya Mirajane dengan sedikit tertawa geli, begitu juga dengan para gadis.

"Iya, agar aku bisa meminta maaf pada Lucy," ucap Natsu tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah. PMS itu adalah …"

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya kesal. Sudah satu jam dia di rumah dan memegang peralatan untuk menulis novel, tapi tidak ada satupun tinta yang keluar. Dengan kesal dia berdiri dan berbalik. Tiba-tiba saat berbalik—

"Luce,"

—Lucy hampir jatuh mendapati seorang Natsu telah berada di belakangnya. Untung saja kedua tangannya menahannya dari belakang. Kalau tidak dia bisa jatuh dengan indahnya.

Menatap sosok Natsu yang hanya beberapa senti dari dia, Lucy pun langsung memerah tidak jelas. Dia menunduk untuk menutupi itu semua. Natsu memegang—menahan kedua tangan Lucy agar tidak berpindah posisi—karena Lucy berancang-ancang untuk menghindarinya. Dilihatnya mata sipit itu menajam ke manik coklat di depannya.

"Luce," ucap Natsu lagi dengan lembut.

"A-a-apa?" ucap Lucy dengan gusar dan sedikit kesal karena kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku … minta maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf," ucap Natsu dengan nada bersalah. Lucy yang dari tadi menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya—persetan dengan rona merah yang masih menjalar di pipinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Lucy dengan nada semakin emosi. Natsu menghadapinya dengan tenang dan sabar.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu apa arti dari … PMS," ucap Natsu agak memerah. Matanya memandang ke arah lain selain manik coklat itu.

"La-lalu?" ucap Lucy menurunkan kadar oktafnya yang meninggi tadi. Mata Natsu kembali menatap lurus Lucy. Kedua tangannya memegang semakin erat kedua tangan mage stellar spirit itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"…"

"Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh dan membiarkan semua orang tahu kalau kau sedang P-PMS," ucap Natsu dengan agak terbata di akhir kalimatnya.

"…" Lucy hanya diam saja dan menatap mata sipit itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sakit ketika melihatmu marah dan malu karenaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi di dalam diriku selalu ada yang menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak ingin kau jauh, Luce."

"Jangan marah lagi, ya?" ucap Natsu dengan senyum lembut. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Bukan cengiran khasnya. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan poni Lucy—karena dia tahu Lucy tidak akan menghindar lagi.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG_. Jantung Lucy serasa seperti dipacu. Terperangah. Bagaimana bisa Natsu mengucapkan hal-hal seperti ini? Lucy tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain bertambah merah mukanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dan betapa kagetnya Lucy ketika dia melihat Natsu _blushing_. NATSU _BLUSHING_ (_capslock_ _Author_ jebol). Tangannya menggaruk pipinya sekilas.

Melihat hal itu Lucy tidak kuasa untuk menahan tawa gelinya. Dan tawa Lucy membuatnya menoleh lagi pada sosok _blondie_ itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau lucu," ucap Lucy dengan tertawa geli.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy tertawa pun iku tersenyum. Setidaknya dia bisa membuatnya tertawa kembali—walaupun objeknya adalah dia sendiri.

"Err … ya sudah, aku kembali ke guild dulu ya. Aku mau menjalankan misi lagi. Aku tidak lelah, kau tahu," ucap Natsu tersenyum kecil dan mulai berbalik.

Tanpa diduga, Lucy menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kaget, Natsu pun menoleh pada Lucy. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi Lucy langsung mencium pipi Natsu dengan lembut. Sontak membuat Natsu semakin memerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum lembut. Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Natsu dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku memaafkanmu."

Natsu pun berbalik penuh menghadap Lucy. Matanya yang sipit itu membulat. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya melembut dan kemudian tersenyum juga.

Dengan pelan Natsu menyibakkan rambut-rambut Lucy. Pelan tapi pasti direngkuhnya kepala kecil gadis _blondie_ itu dalam satu rengkuhan tengannya dan mendekatkannya pada kepalanya sendiri. Lucy hanya diam saja dan menunggu apa yang akan Natsu lakukan.

Natsu semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa. Natsu menciumnya. Mata Lucy membulat kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan membalasnya.

Hati gadis memang mudah luluh kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi jika perasaan mereka sedang sangat sensitif. Bisa cepat marah, dan bisa cepat berganti emosi.

Sama seperti Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ _OWARI_ ~**

* * *

Sekedar info : PMS (_Pre Menstrual Syndrome_) adalah suatu keadaan dimana seorang wanita mengalami beberapa keadaan fisik dan mental, sebelum mengalami menstruasi. Biasanya 7-8 hari sebelum menstruasi, seorang wanita akan lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Emosi tidak terkontrol, dan lain-lain.

Gimana minna-san? Apakah Natsu OOC di sini?

Review please~

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
